


Xandar and Earth

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [347]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Xandar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil finds Clint floating in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xandar and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Phil Coulson was not your average Centurion. He wanted to become Nova Prime after all. That meant that he had to show his superiors that he was willing to go above and beyond his duties to protect Xandar. Which was why he was patrolling the atmosphere for anything unusual. 

That’s when he met one Clint Francis Barton.

Phil tilted his head and squinted his eyes trying to see if what he saw on the horizon was real or not. It looked like a very outdated ship, like the ships his grandfather used way back in the day, but slightly different. 

“You are breaching Xandar territory. Identify yourself.” Phil announced. He should call in one of the Millenians to handle this. This was already way below his pay grade. Still, he was already here. “I repeat, identify yourself, or I will be forced to board your ship.” 

There was still no answer from the unknown ship so with a sigh, Phil was forced to wear his helmet and exit the Star Blaster. He knocked on what seemed to be the entry point of the ship but there was still no answer. The ship wasn’t moving either. It was just floating around. Almost like it was lifeless. Phil fired up his jets towards the front of the ship to peer inside and found mostly garbage floating on the inside as well. He was about to call back to headquarters to have the ship towed when something caught his eye. 

There was a body floating among the garbage and according to his readings, the body was still alive. Phil returned to the entrance hatch and charged up his gun. With a silent prayer, Phil blasted the door enough so he could pry it open with his own hands. 

As cautiously as he could, he entered the ship. He was right about the ship being prehistoric. The interior made Phil feel like he was stepping back in time. He shook his head and went straight for where he thought he saw the body, and lo and behold, it was still there. The suit, much like the rest of the ship, was bulky and probably not very versatile but it kept the wearer alive so Phil was at least thankful for that. 

Now, how was he going to bring this man back to Xandar?

—

Clint opened his eyes but didn’t move. Surprisingly enough he felt like he was just waking up from a nap. No aching muscles, throbbing head, no broken bones. He would have thought he was in his apartment if it wasn’t so bright. His room was never this bright. Well, he never allowed it to be this bright.

Whoever was in the room with him sensed the change though because he spoke. “You’re awake.” the stranger noted.

Clint didn’t reply, but he did turn his head to look at the guy. 

The man closed the book he was reading and looked up to meet Clint’s gaze. The first thing Clint noted was the man’s bright blue eyes, then the tired expression in his face. Even with the clear signs of stress, this man looked calmer than a monk. 

“Here I thought I’d have to spend another day waiting for you to wake up.” The man said as he stood up to stand beside Clint’s cot - or at least it looked like a cot. 

Wait. Where is he?

“You’re in Xandar’s number one medical facility.” Clint didn’t realize he asked the question out loud until the man answered it.

“Xan- Where is that? Is that in Europe?” Asia, maybe? Clint wasn’t very familiar with the countries in Asia, but he was pretty sure that a lot of the countries there ended in -stan.

“Xandar is located in the Trantra system within the Andromeda galaxy.” The man answered with a frown, as if Clint just asked him the stupidest question ever.

Clint was either concussed or he heard the man wrong. Andromeda galaxy? Last he checked he was within the Milky Way.

When Clint didn’t answer, the man started asking questions again.

“Do you remember your name?”

Clint gave him a nod, “Clint Francis Barton.” 

The man gave him a nod in return, “My name is Centurion Phil Coulson.”

“Your name is Centurion?” Clint asked, sometimes he can’t help being an ass.

“No. My name is Phil. Centurion is my rank.” He gave Clint another weird look. “You really have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

Clint gave him a soft head shake, no.

“That… ship” The man hesitated, “that you arrived in, aren’t you worried about it?”

That’s when everything came crashing back to Clint. The flight sequence, the malfunction, his team…

“-eathe. Breathe Barton.” Phil’s voice filtered in after a few moments. “You’re here. I’m here. You’re safe.” Phil chanted, slowly bringing Clint back from his panic attack. “Are you okay?”

“My crew.” Clint whispered, when Phil asked him to repeat it Clint grabbed his clothes and pulled him closer, “My crew. Where’s my crew? What happened to them?”

“I’m sorry, but you’re the only one I found in the ship. Whatever happened to your ship, your crew wasn’t there when it occurred.” Phil said calmly. 

“My ship… You mean, we crashed?” Clint has no memory of crashing, and his body is perfectly okay, aside from the minor freak out a second ago.

“Well, no. I retrieved you and your ship just outside Xandarian atmosphere. What planet did you come from?” Phil tilted his head to the side looking genuinely curious.

“What are… Earth. Where else would I come from?”

“That’s within the Orion Hand. About 2.5 million light years from here.” 

“2… what?” Clint could feel the start of another panic attack coming on. “That’s- That’s impossible. I don’t- I can’t-” 

“We have yet to discern how this was possible but we think you might have frozen somewhere along the way, encasing you in a cryogenic type of paralysis for who knows how long.”

“I have- I have to get back. You have to help me get back.” Clint begged.

“We’re doing the best we can to repair the damages to your ship, but considering the distance of destination, and the capabilities of your ship, you’ll end up dying of old age in your ship.” Phil explained.

“What about freezing me again? Can’t you do that?”

“Even if we did, and you do get back to your planet safely, your planet does not have the technological capabilities to unfreeze you.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, I’ll process your citizenship documents myself to make sure it gets done quickly.” Clint didn’t reply. He didn’t say thanks but Phil took it as his cue. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts.”

—

It took Clint a surprisingly short time to adjust to Xandarian culture. _Adaptability,_  Phil reasoned out. _Compensating for something,_  the other part of Phil said. 

It didn’t matter either way, if Clint saw it fit not to tell Phil anything, then Phil was going to respect that. He wasn’t going to pry.

He was proud to say, though, that Clint has quickly become his best friend. If Clint was going to tell anyone about what he was feeling, Phil was confident it was going to be him. 

“Do you miss it?” Phil asked one night. He didn’t have to say anything else, he knew Clint understood what he meant.

Clint hummed, “Sometimes. Not as much as I used to. I mean, Xandar is great and all, but Earth is, it’s different. I miss the pop culture sometimes, and the cities, and oh my god… the Pizza.” Phil didn’t know what a pizza or a pop culture was, but it must be magical. “Sure, Earth is lightyears behind the kind of stuff Xandar has, but it was perfect the way it was, you know?”

Phil smiled, he didn’t know, but he could empathize. It was exactly what he felt about Xandar. “Yeah.” He paused, then asked in a tinier voice, “Do you wish you could go back?”

Clint didn’t answer for a long while then, “Nah. I think I’m fine here. If you asked me that a few months ago, I wouldn’t have hesitated to say yes but being here made me realize that Earth has one major flaw.” 

Phil frowned, just a second ago Clint was putting the Earth on a pedestal, “What?” 

Clint shrugged. “It doesn’t have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/138745300391/more-phil-coulson-was-not-your-average)


End file.
